


Выход есть всегда

by Paula_Dark



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Gen, Language, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Выход есть всегда. Из самой безнадежной ситуации, из самого большого дерьма, подготовленного для нас жизнью. Но иногда один выход является переходом в другое положение. Иногда в другую жизнь.Примечания автора:Поставила "Пропущенная сцена", так как это работа, вырвана из моего другого произведения:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462282/chapters/61761154Мне казалось просто уместнее разместить это отдельно от основного фанфика. Не является сиквелом.





	Выход есть всегда

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Оружие Идеального Охотника](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462282) by [Paula_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark). 



Не хотелось ничего. Не выдерживаю.

Который день мы все наблюдали как этот демон в Праде уничтожает нас так действенно, будто недавно прочитал книженцию "1000 и 1 способ растоптать живого человечка как клопа". Голова наливалась ментальной болью от каждого чужого увечья, а понимание, что кроме как смотреть на это и пытаться помочь словами, не было никакого другого выхода, раздражала. Хотя нет, бесила до невозможности, до скрежета зубами. Но, о ирония!, ничего кроме этого скрежета нельзя было сделать. Даже в прутья, особо, не побьешь руками в досаде, потому что в каждой минуте на тебя может напасть твой психанутый сосед по клетке и начать тебя калечить просто так. Да калечить так, что демону завидно будет.

Но теперь демон показывал мастер-класс. Даже пришлось сжаться в углу клетке, так как шли активные терки с Даггером. Несколько капелек крови попали и на меня, когда бес ему хладнокровно и расчетливо отрезал ногу. Как по мне, было это намного гуманнее чем в случае с Бист. Там ей просто расхерачили ногу и будь здоров. А тут аккуратно, как хирург, хорошо заточенным оружием. Я тихо хихикнул в душе от этого сравнения. Видимо мозги плавились основательно. Интересно, долго ли ждать пока свихнусь окончательно или умру? Потому что спасения не ищу уже. Бессмысленно оно. 

Потом началось представление "покажи свою любовь в условиях бессмысленной борьбы за жизнь". Мышцы лица искривились автоматически как только я почувствовал к себе отвращение за такую язвительность. Житейское для меня дело. Не умею я над эмоциями брать верх. И раньше не особо мне это мешало. Но теперь любая не такая, как требуется мимика может вывести из себя этого барыгу с садистическими умениями. А мне потом кости собирай. 

Хотя нет. Похоже вскоре я останусь сам, так как мой сосед решил сделать себе харакири. Ну что же, флаг тебе в руки, приятель. Хотя, погодите минуточку. Себастьян только что смылся, то есть вновь появиться не скоро. Тот собирается самоубиться. А я, что, один в клетке с трупом останусь?! Ну уж нет, извольте. Еще и в перепалку с дуру ввязался с этим тупым блонди-выскочкой. Неймется мне в этой жизни, ох как неймется. Кровь из под Даггера лилась довольно быстро и в больших количествах, видимо падение на грудную клетку вжало ножик туда, куда он с самого начала задумывался. И вдруг меня мысль по головушке пригрела как нечто тяжелое, падающее с высокой высоты. Раз на удачную попытку Даггера убиться не пришел демон, то получается, уйти из жизни, не становясь игрушкой, можно! И таким образом можно сохранить хоть толики своей былой гордости. Просто не дать взять тебя живым. Ко мне обратился Финни, в рекордные сроки поставив на место этого придурка. Я был так рад что кто-то его быстренько заткнул, что просто не мог не ответить.

\- Я спокоен. Я даже придумал чудесный план. - Я посмотрел на все кислые и местами заплаканные рожи и невольно улыбнулся. Ведь если они признают, что я прав, то все закончится быстро и относительно безболезненно. А сравнивая с тем, что только что видели мои прекрасные очи - намного менее болезненно. - Я думаю, нам стоит самим уйти из жизни не дожидаясь ласки или злости милого Се… демона. - Вовремя, очень вовремя я исправился. А то пришел бы сюда этот садюга-эстет и принялся бы вышивать на мне крестиком. Подобрав игрушки Даггера я присмотрелся, пытаясь понять, достаточно острые ли они. Вроде и на ножи смотрел, а такое было чувство, что всем и каждому в глаза смотрю. И у всех вижу то, чего во мне уже нет. Тягу жить, тягу бороться. Для меня борьба была едина: уйти от демона по-английски. Но я был бы не я, если бы не попытался их переманить на свою сторону. - Вот Даггер так сделал и молодец. Да еще и ножи нам оставил.

Сиэль приблизился ко мне, будто для него прутья - не помеха. Будто подойдет сейчас и отговорит. Только мне этого и даром не нужно. Зачем пытаться победить там, где все вопит о твоем проигрыше? Я пресек его попытки. Сказал то что чувствую, сдерживая себя, и понимая что еще немного и просто расплачусь, позволяя себя утешить и струшу. Нет. Этот последний шаг я должен сделать, трусить мне нельзя ни в коем случае. Уж не знаю что во мне увидел Сиэль, но он лишь нахмурился, не пытаясь пресечь мои слова, которые в другой ситуации могли бы быть обидными. И надеясь, что мне удастся его убедить я подал ему, и остальным, ножи, оставив себе только один и как можно удобнее прислонился к клетке спиной.

Так, закатать рукава. Как там было в этом фильме? Буквой "Т"? Ладно, будет вам буква "Т". Нож уже коснулся кожи, но не вошел в кожу как в масло, как это в фильмах бывает, а замер по вине моей руки и моего страха. Я решил, что чтобы не показаться трусом, нужно что-то сказать, чтобы они подумали что я просто решил чем-то удивить напоследок. И тут я понял, есть слова которые аж просятся на губы в последний миг жизни. Буквально держась за руку смерти-костухи, готовой меня забрать с собой, я улыбнулся.

\- Будете со мной говорить, пока я не уйду? Я немножко боюсь умирать. - Вопреки своим ощущениям я все-таки заплакал, ожидая чего либо. И дождался. Сиэль улыбнулся мне в ответ, одобрительно скользя глазами по моему лицу.

\- Будем. Всё будет хорошо. - Поддержка в такое мгновение была для меня вполне неожиданная. Я даже на минуту подумал остаться, но быстро их отбросил. Нет, нужно уйти. Нельзя оставаться. Сглатывая ком в горле я лишь отметил на задворках сознания что мои руки дрожат, но не смотря на это, сделал желаемые надрезы. Голоса с каждой минутой становились все тише, сознание плыло, перед глазами мелькал мрак. Однажды, в больнице, мне брали кровь на анализы, а я был жутко испуган всякого рода иглами. Тогда я впервые ощутил на себе все прелести обморока. И когда умираешь от потери крови, оказывается, эти чувства безумно похожи. Я легко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя как наркоман, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то через этот мрак. Вдруг проснулась охота жить. Бескровные губы мои слегка задрожали и широко распахнулись глаза, в попытке позвать, хоть кого-то, кто перевяжет раны и не позволит жизни утечь как вода сквозь пальцы. Или, правильнее будет, как кровь? Но губы не слушались, а голосовые связки словно согласились быть мертвыми и не издали ни звука. Мои веки стали опускаться, словно свинцом налитые, а губы, непослушные к созданию слов, приветливо изогнулись в мягкой улыбке, словно издеваясь. Потому что, какой толк кричать? Никто не сможет выбраться из своей клетки чтобы мне помочь. А единственный, кто смог бы, мог также заставить меня о смерти мечтать как о самом сокровенном. Так что сомнения пришлось отодвинуть. И встретить свою смерть.

Я ожидал всего что угодно, различных богов, вечной тишины, путешествия по мирам в поисках реинкарнации, но никак не ожидал что почувствую как кровь опять бурлит в моих венах, как сердце бьется, как после пробежки, как щеки теплеют от крови, прилившей к ним. Понимая такое живое поведение своего организма, я внутреннее нахмурился - не может такого быть после смерти. Что угодно, лишь бы не такое яркое и живое. Глаза резко распахнулись и кто-то над моей головой вздохнул.

\- Как думаешь, Рон, этот тоже с кулаками вскочит, или решит послушать нас? - Красноволосый мужчина, если судить по голосу о его половой принадлежности, над моей головой нахмурился, а этот предполагаемый Рон только хмыкнул, так же смотря на мою тушку, удивительно живучую.

\- Ну, если он еще не кинулся с кулаками, то нам скорее всего не о чем ломать себе голову.

\- Что происходит? - Я сказал это на автомате как робот и застыл, не показывая ни одной эмоции.

\- Ну, если вкратце, то ты суициднулся. - Мужчина в строгом костюме присел передо мной на корочки, будто пытаясь разглядеть что-то на моем лице. - Ты всегда такой вялый или придуриваешься? - Блондин, тем временем, хмыкнул и протянул руку во общеизвестном жесте помощи. Прислушиваясь к своему телу нужно было понять, способно ли оно на такой маневр, и к моему пребольшому удивлению я отметил, что вопрос, можно ли им доверять, не возник в моей голове. Я схватился за руку и поднялся, отмечая что на руках нет порезов, хотя и одежда в крови. 

\- Ты на грани смерти и смерти окончательной, но мы это сейчас исправим. - Так и не дождавшись от меня какой-либо реакции, блондин вытащил из пиджака шприц с длинной иглой и чем-то серебряным в качестве содержимого. - Приготовься, больно будет точно.

И вот в этом моменте шок накрыл меня. Пока блондин чего-то ждал, не знаю, от меня ли, или что, то его коллега решил "исправить" мое состояние смерти-не смерти. Просто взял, и пилой (красной, как его шмотки и в прочем, все в его имидже) по груди полоснул! Я осознал все минусы ощущения боли, но не успел даже пикнуть, смотря как вместо внутренностей из меня вываливаются кинопленки, как из испорченной кассеты. И когда они вывалились, я отметил что и на ногах стоять могу, и в общем нету больше боли или дискомфорта, которые явно чувствовались еще секунду тому. Прошло все как будто свет выключили. Это что, новая форма жизни? Человек-магнитофон, как следующая реинкарнация? Я просто ошеломленно смотрел на безжизненно висящие пленки, и отметил как одну из них подобрал блондин, который, если правильно помню, Роном звался. 

Но вот он поднял пленку и я ошалел, смотря на кадры, изображены на ней. Это что, мой отец? И Агни, и вообще... Это выглядит как фильм, сделан на моих воспоминаниях. При том от первого лица, так сказать. Я склонил голову на бок, уже ничего не понимая и спихнув это на предсмертные глюки. Мало ли, возможно мозг от недостатка кислорода шалит под конец. Хотя, возможно ли это при потере крови? На эти рассуждения я махнул рукой, так же мысленно, и Рон начал говорить.

\- Эта лента содержит в себе твою жизнь. - Начал он, занося над кусочком кинопленки шприц. - Убивая себя, ты выбираешь себе путь жнеца. Сома Асман Кадар, отныне ты должен искупить свое преждевременное присоединение к царству мертвых тяжелым физическим и эмоциональным трудом. Ты станешь жнецом, собирающим души мертвых, схожих с твоей, которую я сейчас держу в руках. - Видимо наступила какая-то торжественная часть. Оке-е-ей, сделаем вид что я тоже серьезен. - Ты, не желая больше жить, будешь здоров и относительно бессмертен, в состоянии умереть только от косы смерти, либо когда Департамент решит, что твоя вина вполне искупленна. Желавший смерти будешь смотреть как погибают те, кто желал жить больше всего. Вместо эгоистичного отношения к другим, ты будешь обязан защищать души от демонов и других сверхъестественных существ, способных сломать, исковеркать или изменить предначертанное человеку. - Бровь иронически изогнулась, и я был с ней более чем солидарен. То есть, когда нужно было нас спасать, то они видимо кофеек пили или на перерыв на сигарету вышли.

Но я даже не успел и слова сказать, как мне вкололи в ленту, словно во что-то живое, эту жидкость из шприца. Сам "фильм" моей жизни был цветной, а под влиянием этой жидкости, все мои конечности, все мое лицо и мое тело на пленке, когда мне приходилось их видеть своими глазами при жизни в зеркале или на снимках становились негативами. Как на непроявленной пленке фотоаппарата. И как только этот процесс добрался до пленок поближе моего тела... Мама, роди меня обратно! Боль была невыносимая, а ощущения - слишком неожиданные. Будто по крови одновременно прогнали кипяток и ледяную горную воду. Послышался мой вопль, который вскоре поутих, чувствуя как температуры смешиваются. Быстрый взгляд на мой личный кинематограф - пленки стали подниматься, парить в воздухе, и рассыпаться пылью. Я инстинктивно пытался их поймать, но мне завели руки за спину, позволяя лишь тоскливо на это смотреть. А ведь даже не знал, почему пытался не дать им рассыпаться. Но когда все прошло, я почувствовал полный прилив сил, который при жизни никогда не чувствовал, и... Резкий удар кулаком в челюсть.

\- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?! - Возмущение моей скромной величественной личности гулом разнеслось по залу и я огляделся. Первое что бросилось в глаза, как минутой раньше кулаком в челюсть, был Даггер. Кстати, отмечен был занятный факт, челюсть пусть и неприятно ныла, но не болела так, как болела бы при жизни. Тогда он бы мне ее сломал с точностью десяти к десятью. А теперь - ничего слишком болезненного. Потом я увидел свое тело, уже холодное лежащее в клетке возле тела Даггера. И всех детей, разговаривающих, обсуждающих произошедшее, плачущих или просто шокированных. В общем обычные их будни после похищения. Только для меня там места осталось самую малость - быть безжалостно скинутым в последнюю клетку ожидая то ли пока мы там сами по себе разложимся, то ли пока нас уберут. Меня, стоящего, они, видимо, при всем своем желании видеть не могли. Стало немного обидно, но Даггер не хотел давать о себе забыть.

\- Ты... Кадар, ты дебил, ты это понимаешь? - Даггер злобно на него смотрел, поправив челку. Мои глаза с какой-то простой человеческой радостью отметили у него наличие обеих ног. Но тот дружелюбно настроен не был явно. - Зачем, скажи, ты поперся за мной? Ничего оригинальнее придумать не мог?! Еще и мои ножи всем раздал! У нас тут коммунизм, что ли? - Сокамерник плевался ядом как мог, будто последний раз в жизни, теперь уже перейдя исключительно на маты, даже без перерыва на нормальные слова. В уши бросилась только концовка, когда нецензурная лексика иссякла. - Я не буду с ним в одной команде. Я сбегу нахер! Расхерачу всех в вашей вшиной конторе, но я еще раз повторюсь, я в глаза его больше в жизни и смерти видеть не желаю! - Что ж, его позиция была ясна и в некотором роде солидарная с моей. О чем я и не преминул тихо сказать.

\- Так, ладно, тише, мальчики. - Издевательским тоном протянул красноволосый, находящийся здесь, видимо, кем-то в роде босса и ухмыльнулся, показывая острые акулье зубы. Мамочки, парень, ЧЕМ ты был при жизни что теперь выглядишь вот так вот? Плечи невольно передернуло и я просто уставился на говорящего. - Не хотите работать вместе - не будете. Пока что вы какое-то время проучитесь в департаменте, с другими напарниками, которых вам подберут и уж тогда изменить их возможности не будет, как ни старайтесь. - После этих слов он как-то слишком хитрожопо ухмыльнулся, а блондин глубоко вздохнул. Ой, что-то не по себе вдруг стало... - Пока что мы будем вашими протекторами, так как ваш случай особый...

\- Чем он особый? - Без никаких опасений мой голос прервал другой, но заинтересованный взгляд красноволосого не предвещал ничего плохого.

\- Обычно души от демонов не возвращаются. И в аду нам раньше побывать не приходилось. Но этот демон не изъявил на вас никаких прав, позволяя без проблем пожать ваши души или же забирать в департамент. Подозреваем что это может быть какая-то ловушка, поэтому вы получите индивидуальное обучение. - И снова эта акулья улыбка. Парень, ты пугаешь. 

Впрочем, на дальнейшие разговоры и препинания я не обращал внимания. Даже когда мы выбрались из ада, мой опекун, а достался мне блондин, ели смог достучаться до меня. Я просто хотел прогуляться и обдумать. И меня поняли, тенью пересекая за мной крыши, которые теперь я ловко перепрыгивал как камушки в нашем саду дома. Мне дано было что-то вроде жизни после смерти, где я должен был искупить свои вины. Но такое уж ли это и было наказание, не считая того что нельзя будет контактировать с родными? В голове был вакуум и я не хотел лезть в эти дебри. Все как-то устаканится. Потом.

***

Вызов, опять. Рональд совсем меня не жалеет. Я только что оторвался от бумаг, которые это впрочем должен был он заполнять, и ушел к своей любимой кроватке, подушке и мягкой игрушке. А что, нельзя уже даже хоть к игрушке прижаться? А то все один да один, а я между прочем убился в возрасте, еще официально, ребенка. Так что имею право.

Но в общем, моя жизнь теперь мне нравилась. Напарник попался хороший, хоть мы и не виделись слишком часто. Вместо чтобы бодаться на вызовы с ним, меня с собой таскал Рон. И к работенке по-тяжелее припахивал, сволочь. А сам-то с девчонками в то время флиртовал, хотя это и запрещено! Но тут как-то не особо соблюдением правил грешили. Сам Сатклифф чего стоит, и это я не только о его внешнем виде говорю. Но это было все интересно, занятно. Никогда не предполагал что начинать жить с чистого листа может быть так приятно.

Окрылен такими веселыми думами, одеваясь наспех, не забывая о своих любимых, с недавних пор, очках, моя тушка ловко выпорхнула из окна, держа серп и книгу судьбы. Хоть убейте, не любил носиться по коридорах и ждать на вечно тормозящий лифт. Сигануть окном всегда удобно, что я и делал. Недолгий путь привел меня к Ноксу, который тут же показал мне путь и мы двинулись в сторону будущей смерти. Он не поведал мне никаких подробностей об деле, только сказал что это разборки, так что больше информации мне не надо было - очень я любил смотреть на такие смерти. И ненавидел больниц. Там в самом деле умирали те, кто слишком сильно хватался за жизнь. Это было грустно и опасно - пленки при таких случаях сходили с ума, не позволяя себя пожать. 

И вот мы на месте. Как-то слишком чисто было как на разборки. Некоторые трупы, видимо, даже не знали что умерли. Но не это заставило меня ускориться, сердце забиться быстрее, а тело - приземлиться на ближайшую крышу, заинтересованно наблюдая. Это были мои человеческие знакомые, видимо, являющиеся убийцами. И если Мэйлин я признал сразу, то Сиэля - не совсем. На вид он теперь был моим ровесником. Но что было самое удивительное - это тихий голос Рона над ухом.

\- Окликни их. Они тебя заметят. - Немного сомнения, но потом голос сам поднялся где-то из глубин моих легких, обращая внимание на своего владельца.

\- Ну привет вам, друзья мои.


End file.
